


Day Forty-Two

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Sam carrying you to your bed after you fall asleep in the Impala</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Forty-Two

The last time you fell asleep somewhere and woke up somewhere else, you fell asleep on a motel couch while watching TV and woke up in bed. That was two days before your dad was killed by a Demon. You were twelve. Ellen took you in after that and for twenty years, you were never in the company of a man who cared enough.

Until now.

XXXXXX

The hunt was a bad one- a werewolf. While you and the boys were able to kill the monster, you were too late to keep him from turning an innocent bystander- a teen one his way home from work. The second werewolf left Dean with no choice. Even though you know there was nothing you could’ve done to help the second werewolf, it doesn't help you feel better.

You’re silent most of the five hour drive back to the Bunker. Hunts like this always take a lot out of you. It’s no surprise when you fall asleep.

XXXXXX

About an hour from the Bunker, Sam glances in the rearview mirror to find you fast asleep. He smiles fondly and reaches back to dig around on the floor by your feet for the blanket you always bring on long drives. It’s no easy, but he manages to cover you with the blanket.

“How’s she doing?” Dean asks.

Sam shakes his head. “She’s blaming herself. At least she's asleep now.”

“Anything I can do?”

“No. I’ll take care of her.”

He keeps an eye on you for the rest of the drive. Upon arriving at the Bunker, he helps Dean carry everything inside before hurrying to the room he shares with you to make sure the bed is ready. Then he returns to the car.

It takes some maneuvering, but he gets manages to pick you up. You stir and he freezers, hoping you don't wake. But you merely turn your head into his chest with a sigh.

Sam carries you to bed and lays you on it. He carefully divests you of your clothes, as you prefer to sleep naked, and tucks you in. Then he strips and joins you.

XXXXXX

You wake slowly, stretching and yawning. Then you sit upright. This is not where you fell asleep.

You feel a warm weight over your waist and look down to see Sam sleeping beside you. Realization dawns: you fell asleep in the Impala and Sam carried you to bed.

You lay down and tuck yourself against Sam, reveling in the knowledge that the man you share your heart, your life, and your bed with cares that much.


End file.
